The present invention relates to self-service terminals (SSTs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs), and to security screens for use in SSTs.
Self-service terminals (SSTs) are used for a wide variety of financial and non-financial transactions which do not require human supervision. A typical SST, such as an automated teller machine (ATM), includes a screen, on which are displayed instructions or messages for the user; for example, xe2x80x9cplease insert your identification cardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cplease remove your cash and receiptxe2x80x9d. Conventional SSTs also typically include a number of input keys whereby a user may enter information or instructions to the SST. One such group of keys may form a numeric keypad, by means of which the user may, for example, enter a personal identification number (PIN) in order to assert an identity, or may key in a quantity, for example, the value of a check which they are depositing.
A second group of keys is also provided on the majority of conventional SSTs, and are known as function display keys (FDKs). These keys are disposed adjacent to the sides of the display screen, and have no fixed function. Rather, at certain points in a transaction flow, the FDKs will serve different functions. At the start of a transaction, each FDK may be associated with selection of a particular service; for example, cash withdrawal; check deposit; account balance printout or display; and so on. The menu of service options will be displayed on the display screen, with an indicator line leading from the appropriate FDK to the appropriate descriptive text.
However, as the FDKs and the text on the display screen are not coplanar, many observers will experience a parallax effect: particularly when a very tall or very short individual attempts to use the SST, the FDKs may not align with the appropriate on-screen text, and there is thus a risk of the user selecting the wrong function.
This parallax effect is further exacerbated by the use of toughened security screens to protect the display screens. In order to reduce the risk of vandalism or accidental damage to the display screens, toughened safety glass or similar materials are placed in front of the screen. In order that the surface of the safety glass may lie flush with the fascia of the SST, the display screen must be recessed into the fascia, so placing the display screen further from the associated FDKs.
In addition, the interface between the SST fascia adjacent the FDKs and the security screen must be sealed to prevent moisture or other undesirable elements passing into the interior of the SST. Thus a typical security screen is provided with a sealing gasket between a flange extending from the edge of the security screen and the SST fascia, the flange also serving to mount the security screen in the fascia. However, the provision of the flange and seal further increases the depth of the security screen, and increases parallax problems.
It is among the objects of embodiments of the present invention to alleviate these and other disadvantages of conventional SSTs and security screens.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a security screen for a self-service terminal (SST) having a fascia including a display screen and a plurality of keys adjacent the screen, the security screen comprising a unitary panel for location over the display screen and the keys and forming part of the terminal fascia, the panel having a protective light transmitting portion for location over the display screen and defining a plurality of apertures for accommodating the keys.
Such a security screen thus provides a single panel which may cover both the display screen and the adjacent FDKs. Thus, any sealing gasket mounting flanges may be located beyond the FDKs, and so the separation between the display screen and the FDKs along the line of sight of users may be reduced. Parallax is therefore reduced when such a panel is used. As the light transmitting portion is protective (that is, made of solid material) it reduces the possibility of the display screen (located behind the protective portion) being vandalized.
Preferably, the portion of the rear face of the panel to be placed over the display screen is recessed with respect to the portion of the panel to be placed over the keys. This enables the display screen itself to be located close to level with the keys, so further reducing parallax.
Preferably, the panel is formed from a plastics material.
Preferably, the panel is formed from a molded material. Alternatively the panel may be cast or machined.
Preferably, the panel is molded polycarbonate.
Preferably, the panel is of translucent material. Most preferably, the panel is of transparent material. In a preferred embodiment, the rear surface of the portion of the panel to be located over the keys is rendered opaque. Conveniently this is achieved by use of a paint coating; alternative means may of course be used, for example, etching, frosting, or staining, or the provision of an intermediate opaque sheet or film of appropriate configuration.
Preferably, at least a portion of the outer surface of the panel is convex or of some other form to provide a magnification effect, which makes it easier for the user to read text on the display screen behind the panel.
Preferably, the panel bears a plurality of lines leading from adjacent each respective key opening toward the area of the panel to be placed adjacent a display screen. These xe2x80x9cleader linesxe2x80x9d serve to draw the eye from the key to the display screen, to counterbalance any remaining parallax effect.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a self-service terminal (SST) having a fascia including a display screen and a plurality of keys adjacent the display screen, and a security screen comprising a unitary panel for location over the display screen and the keys, and forming part of the SST fascia, the panel having a protective light transmitting portion for location over the display screen and defining a plurality of apertures for accommodating the keys.